shake your foundations
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes. —SasuSaku, KibaIno.
1. The Frying Pan

**dedication: **To Rhea who helped me plot this baby out, told me basic college shit and approved of the SasuIno!Roommates~  
**summary: **We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes.  
**notes: **i did a thing. i did a thing because i'm going through an AWFUL writer's block but to get out of it i have to write no matter how shitty. sadly my brain doesn't want me to write any of my current things. so i made this thing by plucking the idea of Sasuke and Ino being roommates form Rocket Queen and making a FIC TADAAAA~ also adding SasuSaku, because omg OTP, SasuSaku. And KibaIno. AND NARUTO BECAUSE NARUTO YOU KNOW. yeah okay i'm done just... yeah. okay.

.

.

.

**Shake Your Foundations**

.

.

.

If asked how he got himself into this predicament, approximately two months ago, Sasuke would say this:

He'd run away from home back in Oto. He'd add that he did this a lot, this whole running away thing. It was like an escape mechanism for him; the isolation and the driving and the _speed_ numbed his veins and calmed his inexplicable anger until he's neutral and just driving around, making sense out of things, smoking an illegal joint here or there to spit some philosophical shit to himself because he won't listen any other way.

And then he'd return home, a week or two later and continue his life like nothing happened.

Not this time, he'd say.

This time he wanted to escape—he wanted to forget about his perfect brother, his annoying sister, his fucking _father_ for Christ's sake and he even wanted to forget about his mother. He wanted to be on his own, think for his own, live for his own goddamn self and have no one to turn to so he can be given taunting smirks and disapproving headshakes and, even, sympathetic hair-ruffles.

So he left.

He left and arrived in Konoha where he instantly answered a roommate ad.

He'd begrudgingly add that he hadn't read further on and notice that it was a girl who'd post the ad. And that upon walking up to the second floor of an ancient looking building, and that upon the door opening and having a glimpse of the spacious place inside, that he was sold.

Then he'd conclude with the part about the crazy blond girl who's eyes had _glittered_ at the sight of him and hadn't waited and asked if he was a serial killer, a drug dealer, a fucking _rapist_ for the love of fucking Christ. Fucking crazy, Sasuke would mutter to himself, shaking his head and scoffing. Fucking crazy girl, that's what the girl was.

"Accepted," she'd chirped and yanked him inside.

If anything, Sasuke would say he had thought he was in a long journey of being molested. It would be a much easier task to avoid than having her blast Lady fucking Gaga at ten in the _morning_.

He groaned, rolling onto his back, in his bed and blinking up at the cool-gray ceiling. What were the chances of him catching up to the escaping Z's and get back to sleep?

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAID TO ME LAST NIGHT WE WERE ALONE_!"

Yeah, sleep wasn't going to happen anymore.

Sasuke sighed in resignation, moving his covers aside and getting out of the warm cocoon he had been enveloped in. He ran a hand through his messy hair, running it down the length of his face as he blindly walked out of the room with the intentions to break Ino's laptop in half and finding some fucking cereal to eat.

He stalked out of the hallway and into the living room, already scowling.

It wasn't surprising to find Ino dancing around the living room in nothing but her bra and a pair of boyshorts, twirling as she cleaned the place up. Which he didn't even get why she did, if they were both rarely around the place, during the week, to even dirty anything up. They'd just get back home from work (or, since the semester was due to begin soon, classes) or whatever else and head straight to their individual rooms to do homework or pass out.

"What the fuck have I said about blasting your goddamn music so loud?" he quipped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ino paused, mid twirl, and turned towards him. Her hair was down, falling down to her mid back in a thick curtain and her eyes were wide and that weird clear-light blue and that stupid smile—seriously, living with Ino was living with sunshine, rainbows and glitter. Sasuke disliked sunshine, rainbows and glitter.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Not like I had a _choice_," he bit out, walking towards her laptop and lowering the volume to the damn music.

She let out an indignant squeal, slapping his hand away from her laptop before moving around to cushion the throw pillows on the obnoxious burnt-orange couch. "I'm just cleaning up a bit before heading off to work."

Sasuke grunted, walking into the kitchen, fully intent on making himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Are you working tonight?"

He grunted again.

When exactly did he _not _work? Since the spring semester had been over, when he arrived, Sasuke had said he could definitely work every night—build some money to pay for his classes and rent and for his daily necessities. Fall Semester was going to start, soon, so he _did _have to talk to his boss, soon; either way, he and his coworker were going to have to find a way to fix the schedule so one was around when the other wasn't, since he'd be getting his transferring and his schedule fixed, soon.

Ino walked in with a small bag of trash—Red Bull and bags of junk food he didn't remember either of them consuming.

"Whoo," she gasped, "Done!"

He rolled his eyes, frowning at how she grabbed the box of cereal, shoving her hand inside and eating a handful.

"Pig," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, your bad attitude," she waved him off, turning around with a flip of her hair. "Getting ready for work now! Wash your fucking dishes, okay?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but then the volume to Lady Gaga was turned up to an ungodly level. So he glared at the wall, shoving a spoon full of cereal in his mouth and trying to block Bad Romance and its attempts to break his eardrums.

.

.

.

He didn't get peace until Ino left for work with all her hipster clothes on and a promise of bringing home pizza.

Sasuke found himself in the shower, enjoying the hot water and the ability to hear himself _think_. Not that he thought too much about anything, really, but the fact that he could hear himself if he decided to have a conversation with himself was nice and comforting. For example, he could talk to himself about the long procedure he was sure to go to as a new transfer student to Konoha's university.

Long procedures annoyed Sasuke.

And orientation.

God, he should have just kept himself from going back to school.

He shook his head, turning the water off and grabbing a towel. Personally, Sasuke didn't even _like_ school or the educational system; he swore he learned more by skipping classes and going off to do things he wasn't really supposed to be doing. It was really how he passed high school—skipping school, showing up only for important days, missing lectures and yet acing quizzes and tests and finals left and right.

That in itself said a lot about education.

But… Sasuke felt compelled to go back, for some weird reason.

Maybe to humor his mother, bless her soul. But then, if he wanted to humor or appease his mother, he would still be living under her roof—as she's always wanted her babies to—and in Oto, rather than in Konoha, on his own, meeting new people every day and disliking them altogether.

He walked up the hall towards his room and then froze, midstep.

He swore he heard the door open… But Ino was long gone…

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, securing the towel around his waist a little more tighter as he walked back down the hall.

"Bitchface, are you home?!"

What the serious fuck, he wondered, mouthing the ridiculous petname.

"Some of your mail got into my mailbox, again! I swear the mailman does it on purpose!" He heard shuffling and then a stack of, what no doubt were the mail, fall onto the bar-counter. "Anyway, whore, I'm home!"

Sasuke walked out of the hall and a second later he heard a piercing screech. He didn't even get time to _look_ at the bitch before she was screeching bloody murder.

"Why—"

"Intruder! Robber! Serial killer! _Rapist_! Oh my fucking god—pan! I need a pan! I saw Tangled, pans can be a girl's best friend—don't you move, you asshole, don't you move. I'm going to destroy you with my pan-swinging skills! Oh my god!"

Sasuke grit his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose and slowly counting to ten.

"I'm calling the cops—"

"No," he growled, stalking into the kitchen. "No you fucking aren't—I am! Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get into my apartment?"

"This is _not _your apartment you—you…" Here, she paused and stared at him up and down.

Sasuke paid no attention to it as he took in the short, pink-haired, green eyed little _witch_ that was destroying his peace and quiet by screaming her lungs out and threatening him with a pan—from his own fucking kitchen, to boot. He ducked a swing from the pan, cussing under his breath and snatching the house phone from the wall.

He dialed Ino's cell, silently demanding she answer or—

"WHAT DO YOU WANT I'M WORKING ASSHOLE?!"

"There's a crazy pink haired bitch swinging a pan at me," he all but yelled into the receiver.

There was a pause in which Sasuke had to duck the swinging pan again, glaring at the crazy girl and moving out of the kitchen.

"WH—oh, that's Sakura! THAT'S SAKURA, OH MY GOD, SHE'S HOME! SASUKE, PUT ME ON SPEAKER!"

Sasuke did so, before his ears would start bleeding.

"SAKURA FOREHEAD HARUNO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HOME?!"

The crazy bitch—Sakura, apparently—stopped her attempts to knock him out with the pan, blinking her green eyes and tilting her head to the side. She walked closer, snatching the phone from his grip and raising her hand with the pan towards him, keeping him at arm's distance and the pan being the threat of what's to happen if he violated that distance.

"Ino?"

"BITCH."

"OH MY GOD."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"There's a half-naked guy in your apartment—I was going to fucking kick his ass!"

"No, bitch," Ino said, on the other line, "That's my roommate! He's Sasuke—don't attack him or I'm going to have to get a second job again to pay rent!"

Sakura eyed him, then and Sasuke sneered at her.

"Are you sure? Coz I can kick his ass with this pan, I swear."

"No, its fine, you slut—listen, I gotta go. I am not trying to get fired—play nice!"

She hung up and Sasuke snatched both the pan and the phone from her hands, fighting the urge to hit her with it just for the fuck of it.

"She said you're her roommate."

"No fucking shit," he grunted, walking into the kitchen and putting everything away.

"Since when?"

"Since the moment where it didn't concern you," he replied, walking out and glaring at her. "Get the fuck out."

"Aren't you Prince Charming," she cooed, sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of chest. She walked towards the door, short hair bouncing just above her shoulder. "Ino's mail is on the counter, asshole. Make sure she gets it, yeah?"

"Fuck you," he replied just as the door closed behind her. Fucking bitch, he thought, shaking his head and walking towards his room.


	2. eHarmony Introductions

**dedication: **To Rhea, Sonya and Paige. Because wow support through my roughest writer's block ever.  
**summary: **We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes.  
**notes: **lawl, wow thanks for the positive feedback. i bet it's not evident, but this story is like a style-tweaking experiment just coz i got bored of my normal headcanon-au-universe. anyway yaaaaaaaay, new chapter.

.

.

.

He'd been quiet all night.

Not surprising—Sasuke was always quiet. He was just a quiet guy who only spoke when spoken to, and that was if he felt like dignifying anything with a reply. Of course, he _did_ try to not let his sour mood get in the way of work; being one of the two bartenders on deck, he had to help his coworker set the mood up for the place. And having a quiet, tense ambiance for the whole night wouldn't have been the _best_ idea.

But he'd been quiet, serving and restocking and cutting up fruit wedges, speaking to his idiot coworker every now and then when they rotated around.

At one-forty in the morning, they were alone in the decent-sized bar, left with nothing to do but clean up, restock and count the cash.

Sasuke stood in front of the sink, in the back room, washing the dishes and brooding.

Because Sasuke was a champ at brooding.

"So what's got your thong in a twist?" asked his coworker who came in with a few more stray glasses.

Sasuke stared at the wall, in front of him, eyebrow twitching and lips curling into a sneer. He exhaled, long and hard, in his attempts to calm his desire to shove the idiot down the drain.

"Is it Ino? I don't get how you're so bothered by her—she's _hot_."

"If you continue talking, you douchenugget," Sasuke hissed, scrubbing at a glass with a bit more force than normal, "I'm going to end you."

His coworker snorted, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Yeah, you said that the other time, when you fell asleep and I was going through your phone and I saw a picture of your sister."

"Naruto."

"I'M JUST ASKIN'," he said, raising his hands up in the universal sign of a truce.

Sasuke sighed, running a wet hand through his hair. "This little bitch broke into the apartment and threatened to attack me with a fucking _pan_."

The moment of silence lasted for as long as two seconds before the inevitable happened. Naruto burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Now, nothing Naruto Uzumaki did was even remotely accurate to quiet or, you know, indoor voice. Motherfucker was loud and shameless and goddamn awful. So he stood a couple of feet away from Sasuke, bent back and laughing as loud as he could possibly be, face going purple from lack of oxygen and tears brimming his scrunched-up eyes.

Sasuke wondered how many glasses he needed to break over the asshole's head before he knocked out.

"Oh man!" Naruto wiped at a stray tear, sniffling. "Oh, man. That was good one. That was—"

"Don't you have a job to do, gorilla."

"—priceless. Seriously? Like, a guy like you—you're not all that tall, but that's coz I'm a giant, let's face it—got attacked. By a chick." Naruto snorted, shaking his head full of shaggy-spiked hair.

Sasuke glared at him, turning the faucet off and packing a rack with the glasses for the dishwasher.

He met Naruto on the same night Ino brought him over to the bar the night after he moved in. She knew they were in need of a second bartender and after making good mixes in his 'night of recruitment', she gave him the idea. It only helped that Sasuke was just good with alcohol (needless to say it took everything he had not to drink himself into a stupor, to be around so many alcohol. But he was a professional, so it was okay).

Naruto was a tall blond—basic stereotype, too; tall, beach-tanned and built.

Sasuke would admit they instantly clicked because of booze and football and baseball. But then he was exposed to Naruto's happy-go-lucky, loud, obnoxious personality.

Now, even if they were slowly (rapidly, who was he kidding) becoming very close friends, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to deck him in the face so he could shut up for ten seconds if not forever.

"She had a _pan_, thanks," Sasuke hissed as they walked back onto the main room to sweep and finish restocking.

Naruto paused for a second, one hand holding the broom and the other the dustpan. "Wait, you said a girl broke into your apartment?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah."

"Short?"

"That's why I said 'little bitch'."

"Pink hair, green eyes and an attitude?"

Sasuke grunted.

"OH THAT'S SAKURA. HEY, SAKURA'S BACK HOME!"

Sasuke grit his teeth.

.

.

.

He didn't get home until two-forty-five in the morning, thanks to Naruto's insistent need to stop cleaning and loiter around while running his mouth with complete and utter stupidities. Granted, Sasuke did humor him and fell for the bait when the idiot would switch conversations to baseball.

It was late July and baseball season was still going strong and the fact that the team they were both rooting for was doing good? A deep thorough conversation about those babies prolonged any chances of them leaving early.

So upon arriving so late—with all the lights already off, indicating Ino was long gone and asleep—Sasuke barely had time to strip his jacket and shirt off, kick off his shoes before he dropped dead onto his bed with all the intentions to wake up at _least_ 'til noon.

So naturally, he was woken up at nine on the dot.

His eyes snapped open, pink and unfocused with the lack of a decent amount of sleep. He looked around his darkened room, not really seeing a thing before his eyelids drooped back down, eyes rolling back and sleep engulfing him in one gulp.

And then he was awake again.

Sasuke sat up, jaw clenched and hair a mess over his head. He took a deep breath, running his hand down the length of his face as he blindly made his way towards the door.

"Ino," he growled, "Would you _shut_—"

"Sasuke!"

Ino appeared, fully clothed and looking as hipster as ever with her lavender crop-top daisy and a pair of high-waisted shorts with tights underneath. She blinked at him, tilting her head enough so her long braid (in all honesty, in his sleepy mind, all he could think was: Cammy) fell over her shoulder.

"I need your help."

"No."

"Sasuke, _please_—I BROUGHT YOU PIZZA."

"Yeah, and you ate half of it."

"My car broke down again, Sasuke, go work your magic please, please, pleaaaase?!"

"I'm _sleeping_."

She stared at him, a thin eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "If you get my car started, I'll be gone and out of your hair for the majority of the day where you can sleep and beat off and whatever else you do on your spare time."

Sasuke sneered at her, walking towards the entrance of the apartment without a single thought or care about the fact that he wore only last night's jeans and mismatched socks. Summer was still at it's prime and the pavement was warm against the soles of his feet, even with his socks as a thin barrier between them.

He walked with lazy strides, lifting his hands up to crack the kinks out of his neck and silently groaning in approval at the crack-crack-crack.

Ino's car was a sight for sore eye.

Taking vintage to a whole new level, really.

It was a Volkswagen van, more commonly known as the hippy van from the good old days. It died more often than not and since Sasuke'd moved in with her, he's had to fix it at least fifty times. The exterior was in a decent condition, at least; a nice coat of white with a custom violet that Ino's ex-mechanic did for her before he turned into a creeper.

In all honesty it looked like the typical hippy van. It didn't help that Ino liked to throw glitter at it to ease whatever frustration she was going through on those random days when she was ready to eat her enemies' hearts.

Still, it was a pile of junk.

Sasuke walked around the excuse for a car—seriously, Sasuke was all for old school cars, preferably muscle cars but this… this… god, no—and ignored the person sitting on the passenger's seat. Whoopdeedoo it was the pan-swinging girl. Sakura, since everyone was so keen in calling her that. He opened the hood to the engine, observant eyes scanning and checking if everything was good.

But Ino's car was _old_.

And old cars tended to get bad habits when they wanted to. Sassy motherfuckers, that's what they were.

Hippy van didn't like it when the tank didn't have enough gas—had a bit less than half? Decided that, oh, hey, you'll just fill it up when you next take it out.

Nope.

It wanted it right away and no fucking exceptions.

Sasuke sighed, leaning away from it and cleaning his hands on his jeans. He walked back around towards the passenger's doors, sliding them open and checking under the first row of seats where, a few weeks ago when Ino's car died on the highway, he had demanded she keep a gallon filled with gas at _all times, _and took it out, intending to walk back around to make use of it before pausing upon hearing a chirpy "Hey!".

He slowly turned around, staring as Sakura stared right back at him with a smile, green eyes looking silver and yellow under the sun. She was smiling at him, one of those friendly smiles where it was close to being a full out grin but not quite there yet. Innocent is what she looked; innocent and friendly.

Oh, no. But Sasuke knew better.

You know there's an enemy when they start swinging frying pans at you within a minute of being in the same room.

He scoffed, turning around and walking back to refill the tank, smirking in satisfaction as he heard her mutter to herself. At some point, Ino came back down, arms crossed in front of her chest as she watched him work—not that it was _hard_, what he was doing.

"There," he drawled, closing up all the doors and giving Ino a look that demanded she leave and not come back. "I've told you to keep that bitch filled up."

"Hey!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, swinging the door open. "Don't call Baby a bitch!" And then she smiled at him, sweetly. "But thanks, Sasuke! You're the best, I'll bring you some food as a reward—byeee!"

Sasuke watched her reverse out of her parking spot, rolling his eyes as he began to walk away, but not before giving Sakura a haughty smirk.

.

.

.

He slept well into the afternoon after that.

The only reason he woke up, actually, was because Naruto found his way into the apartment—did he _not_ lock the door?!—and demanded they order pizza and watch the baseball game. To which, after much prodding and pillow throwing and blanket pulling, Sasuke got up and smacked the idiot right on the forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

Now, they sat on Ino's favorite burnt-orange couch, both slouched until their knees hit the coffee-tables, a beer in their hands and three boxes of pizza in between them.

Sasuke really appreciated the quiet, not minding when Naruto would cheer because the cheers were for their favorite team. But the quiet was nice, no Lady Gaga to pierce through his eardrums, no singing and dancing witches—just booze, food and baseball.

Then the door opened and in walked Ino chatting animatedly with Sakura, a few shopping bags in their hands.

Sasuke's grip on his beer tightened, lips pressing together.

"SAKURA," Naruto practically screeched, standing up from his seat and practically sprinting to wrap his arms around Sakura in a bear hug, twirling her in place and sloshing some beer out of his bottle. "I missed you; it was no fun without you—I had to put up with Ino's fucking Chocolate Week. I didn't even know what the fuck Chocolate Week was and, god, Sakura, I really wish I didn't. I _really_ wish I didn't."

Sakura laughed, lightly punching his bicep as he set her back down, her other hand running through her short, spiked-at-the-ends hair. "Shut up, Naruto."

There was a familiarity between the three that made Sasuke want to puke. He could already see it, Naruto the bartender meeting Ino on one of her nights of shenanigans along with her short, psychotic partner, Sakura. They talked, they laughed and the rest was history.

God, it was almost as annoying as his sister ending up dating his best friend, back home. The punch he gave Suigetsu, upon finding out, was the highlight of his life up to this day, honestly.

"Anyway, how's the fambam," Naruto went on, taking a swig of his beer. "How's Suna—how's your mom? Your mom's nice. She makes some tasty mashed potatoes."

Sasuke blocked them out, right after that. Or, at least, he _tried _to.

In the next ten minutes, he found out Sakura's parents moved to Suna during her first year of college and Sakura visits during the summer, her mother is an amazing cook (Naruto stressed this fact at least fifteen times in the ten minute conversation), and Sakura is, apparently has always been, a terrible driver—she almost crashed at least three times.

It wasn't until after Sakura told them about her beach adventures that they remembered he was even there.

Sasuke hadn't minded the isolation.

"Sasuke," Ino cooed, flailing towards his side of the couch and sitting on the arm, a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think I've properly introduced you to my best friend."

He sighed, finishing the rest of his beer in one go.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno. She likes trashy romance novels and comic books. Forehead, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my roommate and a hunk of prime-cut steak."

He turned towards Sakura, who was already staring at him with a scornful look, arms crossed in front of her chest and a hip jutting out as her weight was supported by one of her legs.

"We've met," she drawled, lips twitching into a fake smile.

Sasuke smirked, but said nothing.

Ino blinked, as if trying to remember how and when but as she opened her mouth to speak, Naruto was quick to interrupt her with:

"OH YEAH. WHEN YOU TRIED TO ATTACK HIM WITH THE FRYING PAN." He smacked his forehead, shaking his head and laughing that loud, annoying laugh of his.

To which Ino blinked to, again, before shrieking in amusement and giggling.

Sasuke sighed, standing up from his seat to find more beer. He returned to the living room with a six pack, setting it down on the coffee table and grabbing one for himself just as Ino reached over, grabbing two and Naruto reaching for one more.

"Oooh," Sakura cooed, opening her bear with the bottle opener. "Baseball and beer."

"This is the life, Sakura," Naruto said, gravely. "This is how you live life."

He clanked his beer with Sasukes, both smirking.

.

.

.

Naruto left after the game, as disappointed as Sasuke felt because their team lost on the last inning.

Sakura, apparently, lived right across from them so she said she was going to go change and cool off so the amount of beer she consumed wouldn't go up into her head.

Sasuke stood from the couch, appreciating the fact that one of his other coworkers texted him with the information that he'd work for him that night if he worked for him the following weekend. He slid his shirt off, intending to go to his room and find something to do, like catching up on his sleep.

"Hey," Ino called from the kitchen, where she was up to no good (or, good good since she was a pretty legit cook). "You want some grilled cheese?"

Sasuke shrugged, a bit buzzed, and walked into the kitchen, sliding onto one of the counters.

There was a blush on Ino's cheeks, a sure sign that she was just as buzzed as he. And there was something amusing of watching a half-drunk girl cooking that made Sasuke grin, boyishly.

"D'you like Sakura? She's cool, right?" She hiccupped, brow furrowing as she pressed the spatula over the grilled cheese on the flat-pan. "I love her."

Sasuke grunted.

"Please jump on her and make beautiful, beautiful babies so that my children can marry her children and TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THEIR COMBINED ATTRACTIVENESS GENES."

Sasuke paused, watching as Ino skyward, pumping a fist in the air and practically making the grilled cheese ooze out all of the cheese as she aggressively continued to press the spatula over it. "I—no."

"Can you imagine the babies," she hiccupped. "They'd have pale skin and black hair with green eyes. Only not because, _wow, _that totally goes against biology. Like, you have black eyes and she has green eyes. Obviously the black is more dominant. Personally, I think the kid would have beautiful dark gray eyes. Ugh, that child would be the bringer of the apocalypse with its beauty. And then when my gorgeous baby is born? And they get married? And have a baby? We gon' die."

Sasuke was thoroughly confused.

"I'm back!"

Sakura walked in, wearing an oversized Resident Evil t-shirt and a pair of girl-boxers under it and her short hair in a very messy ponytail with most of the strands falling out of the restraint. She opened the fridge, grabbing the gallon of orange juice and turning around towards Sasuke. She blinked at him and he blinked right back at her, face blank.

"Pass me a glass, please."

Perhaps it was because he was buzzing, but Sasuke twisted his torso a bit to open the cupboard door behind him and grabbed a glass, handing it towards her. He was always a relaxed drunk, anyway, and holding a grudge against the dumb girl sounded like a lot of work.

She smiled at him in gratitude, pouring herself some and taking a delicate sip as she poked her head over Ino's shoulder to watch what she was doing.

"We're gonna have to go to the supermarket tomorrow," Ino mused, putting the grilled cheeses into three different plates. "Restock on booze and some other stuff. Mostly booze. I can't believe we drank all that beer."

Sasuke grinned, accepting his plate and taking a quick bite. It had _ham_—grilled cheese with ham. There was a god—there was a god and she blessed him with a roommate like Ino.

"Cool," Sakura said, nodding. "I'll come with you guys. I need a new job."

"Great!" Ino turned towards Sasuke, blue eyes still a bit hazy. "Sasuke can take us."

Sasuke waved them off, agreeing just so they could stop bothering him. There was an orgasm in his mouth with every bite of this grilled cheese and he didn't want to be disturbed.

Naturally, he was going to regret this.


End file.
